


Oh, Honey

by zannawrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, blaine anderson - Freeform, filler scene, kind of, only warning is that it hints at mental illness, summer!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannawrites/pseuds/zannawrites
Summary: “Can you feel it?” he asks quietly.Kurt hums, his body still buzzing with happiness. He thinks of one of the plump bumble bees that stumble around the wildflowers in Blaine’s backyard and he laughs to himself. “Feel what?”He thinks that Blaine is going to respond with something sappy, something effortlessly romantic. The boy claims he’s not good at romance, but that’s because he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. He just sweeps Kurt off his feet without even trying. So Kurt is a little taken aback when Blaine responds, “The time just… creeping away.”ORBlaine is anxious over the approaching school year, Kurt comforts him and shows him how to eat honeysuckle nectar.





	Oh, Honey

The summer is definitely Kurt’s favorite season. Sure, it has its negatives. The heat makes wearing layers of clothing more uncomfortable and the free time sadly allows him to work more hours at the tire shop. But even so, it’s such a care free season. Time seems so much slower. Life feels so much easier. Nothing is rushed or pushed or pulled. So Kurt enjoys the feeling of the warm sun on his face; he takes in the scents of summer. Someone in the neighborhood is cutting their grass, and the smell strangely gives him a small pain of nostalgia. He listens to the birds singing, the wind blowing through the branches of the trees, and the soft breathing coming from the boy beside him. Kurt’s lazy smile grows wider when he stretches his fingers and they brush against warm skin. 

Kurt had gone over to Blaine’s house earlier that afternoon to help him organize his things for the upcoming school year and offer his mom a helping hand with some last minute cleaning. After finding packages and packages of notebook paper, dozens of highlighters and pens, and then dusting every piece of wooden furniture in sight, Kurt still found himself wanting to spend more time with his boyfriend. Luckily for him, Blaine didn’t want Kurt to go home yet either. So Kurt had suggested that they spend a little while outside to let their skin soak up some Vitamin D before they’d have to spend most of their time inside under fluorescent lights. 

Once they were outside, Blaine seemed to relax a bit more. He was out from under the watchful -and in his mind, judgmental- eyes of his parents, so he allowed himself to just melt around Kurt. 

They spent the first few minutes talking, teasing, and laughing, and then the next few lazily kissing. Then after that just occasional conversation, bashful looks and soft touches. And now they’re laying in the grass, side by side, at peace. 

Or at least Kurt thinks they’re both at peace. His eyes are shut, his breathing is even, and he isn’t even sweating that much. He thinks Blaine is in about the same state, until the other boy’s smooth voice breaks the natural sounds of summer. 

“Can you feel it?” he asks quietly. 

Kurt hums, his body still buzzing with happiness. He thinks of one of the plump bumble bees that stumble around the wildflowers in Blaine’s backyard and he laughs to himself. “Feel what?” 

He thinks that Blaine is going to respond with something sappy, something effortlessly romantic. The boy claims he’s not good at romance, but that’s because he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. He just sweeps Kurt off his feet without even trying. So Kurt is a little taken aback when Blaine responds, “The time just… creeping away.”

Kurt opens his eyes and turns his head. Blaine is still staring up at the lethargic clouds, but his brow is furrowed and his jaw is set. Kurt can practically feel the tension and stress radiating off of his body. He looks like the complete opposite of relaxed. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Kurt looks down at his boyfriend. There’s a small sheen of sweat on his forehead from the heat, and a few curls are sticking. Kurt has the undeniable urge to brush them back with his fingers. So he does. “What’s going on in there?” he asks gently. Kurt has learned a few things about Blaine since he’s known him. He knows that while he is strong, protective, and caring, there’s another side to him. A sadder side, Kurt thinks. He saw it only a few times before they started dating. The mask would slip temporarily, and Blaine would seem so far off, but then he’d come back with a smile. But after, when Kurt got closer, he knew. He knew how sometimes Blaine would feel anxious, and overwhelmed, and lost. And if Blaine needed him, Kurt would be there to talk or just provide comfort. 

Kurt senses the feeling now, and he’s ready to listen. Blaine doesn’t look at him when he speaks again. “School is starting back next week,” he says slowly. “I’m… I’m not afraid to go back to school. That would be silly since I go to a place as safe as Dalton. But… there are some things I’m not ready for.” Blaine pauses again, and he swallows a few times. His eyes track a cloud as it drifts into an empty patch of blue and stretches and shifts into a new shape. “That routine. Waking up early, going to school, rehearsal, coming home, doing homework, going to sleep, and then it all starts over.” He finally turns his head to meet soft blue green eyes. “You’re not going to be there. I’m going to have to do it all without you. I’ve just grown so use to you being right by my side, and soon you won’t be. Kurt, you help me so much, you don’t even know.”

Kurt’s eyes mist over a little bit and his nose stings, but he doesn’t let himself cry. He won’t. Instead, he threads his fingers through Blaine’s soft curls in an attempt to calm him down. It kind of works, he thinks, because Blaine’s eyes shut and he takes in a shaky breath. A few more seconds of silence and soft tugging convinces Blaine to form words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out a bit there. And Kurt, I don’t blame you for going back to McKinley, and I’m not mad. I know it’s where you belong. I’m just… afraid.” 

Kurt smiles, but he knows it’s lopsided because it feels a little funny and he feels a little sad. “I understand, B. I’m going to miss seeing your handsome face in the halls and sitting with you at lunch. But you’re going to do so great. It’s your junior year! You’re almost done. I know it’s going to be your best year yet.” Kurt wants Blaine to believe him. He wants him to feel confident and relaxed. He doesn’t want him to overwhelm himself while they still have a few more days of denial left. 

Suddenly, a cooling breeze sweeps over them. It rustles the grass and the boys’ hair, and it brings several scents along with it. The most potent is that of the cut grass, but there’s a fainter -and sweeter- smell underneath. A smell that’s even more nostalgic for Kurt than the mowed lawn. 

He looks around, and the sudden movement causes Blaine to sit up. “Do you smell them? The honeysuckles?” Kurt asks, his eyes lighting up. 

“Uh, yeah,” Blaine says, slightly confused. “Yeah there’s a small patch at the edge of the woods behind the house.”

Kurt follows Blaine’s line of sight, and he thinks he can see the cluster of sweet smelling flowers. He’s not certain though, so he stands up and reaches his hand down to help Blaine. The other boy accepts the hand and gets to his feet.

Blaine looks a little dazed, or maybe it’s because he’s tired. Either way, Kurt keeps his hand clasped in his to offer him a sense of security. Together they start to walk along the line of the woods in search of the honeysuckles. Kurt can see them clearly now so he picks up his pace. Blaine laughs softly as he gets dragged along through the slightly overgrown grass. 

Kurt reaches a hand out towards the plant and delicately plucks a flower. “Have you ever had one?” he asks Blaine. 

Blaine is smiling wider now, and just seeing that smile makes a warmth bloom in Kurt’s chest. “What do you mean ‘had one’?”

This statement makes Kurt gasp and put a hand to his heart. A bit dramatic, he knows, but it’s mostly to humor Blaine. “You’ve never had the nectar of a honeysuckle?” Blaine shakes his head, still smiling at his boyfriend. His eyes are shining now, too. 

“What a shame! Well, I’ll just have to show you how,” Kurt says with a teasing smirk. He holds the pale yellow flower up in front of his face so that Blaine can see. “First, you have to pick your flower. Try and take the whole flower, including this green little bud at the end,” Kurt points to the mentioned piece. “Next, you’re going to pinch it. I use my nail to break through the… skin I guess you call it? But do it gently.” Kurt softly digs his nail into the end of the flower, right above the green bit. Then he pulls, and the long white string brings the sweet nectar out with it. “And the last thing you do is pull, and the nectar usually follows.” Kurt brings the flower to his lips, and the nectar tastes just as he remembers. Slightly sweet, with a weird -but not unpleasant- earthy taste. 

“This is so weird,” Blaine says, but he reaches for a flower anyways. The first time he takes one, he pulls it off without the end attached, so it doesn’t work. The second pick he’s more careful with, and he manages to pull the entire flower off. “Ok, here I go,” he says, and starts to follow the instructions Kurt gave him. 

Kurt can’t help but laugh when Blaine pinches through the entire flower and pouts at his mistake. “You made it look so easy.”

“It _is_ easy,” Kurt says. “It just takes a couple tries. Try it again, dear.”

They both blush at the pet name, but they both also silently pass it off as the heat getting to them. Blaine plucks another successful flower and softly pulls at the end. When the string follows this time instead of getting snapped, Blaine cheers. “Oh, Look! Look, Kurt, I did it!”

_What a dork_ , Kurt thinks. Lovingly, of course. “Good job. Don’t let it go to waste.”

Blaine looks down when Kurt point to his flower, and he quickly catches the nectar on his tongue before it can drop. He thinks for a moment, and then he says, “It doesn’t taste as bad as I thought it would.”

Kurt beams. “Good,” he says, and he goes in to pick another flower. Blaine does the same. “How did you learn about this? I’m assuming I’m not the only person who didn’t do this as a kid.”

“My mom.” Kurt smiles fondly at the memories. During the summer, him and his mother would go back into the woods behind their house and collect honeysuckles. It wasn’t often that the flowers would be in full bloom; they would sometimes get washed away by the heavy rains or shrivel up in the unforgiving sun. “She would only let me have a couple at a time. I remember one day I went back to them by myself, and I got so many that I made myself sick. When I went back inside I tried to act like I was fine, but mom and dad could smell them on me, and they laughed at me while I felt like I could vomit. Can you believe them?” 

When Kurt looks over at his boyfriend, he sees that he apparently _can_ believe them, as he’s laughing too. 

“How dare you! I was in pain!” Kurt scolds, but he’s not mad. He’s starting to laugh too. Imaging a young boy getting sick on flowers is kind of funny, he sadly admits to himself. 

Kurt turns and plucks one last flower from the bush. He rolls it softly between his fingers before turning to look at Blaine. 

He’s carefully pinching the end off of another flower, and his nose is scrunched and his eyes are squinted as he concentrates. Kurt can’t help but think how lovely he looks right now. His hair is loose and free of the familiar gel and his skin seems to glow in the sunlight. The sight makes Kurt’s chest feel tight and his eyes mist over for a moment. After quietly clearing his throat and blinking rapidly a few times, he leans over and places the flower in one of Blaine’s curls, right above his ear. 

Blaine turns towards him and catches Kurt’s hand as he moves it away, interlocking their fingers in the process. “Thank you,” he murmurs, his eyes soft, and both him and Kurt know he doesn’t mean for the flower. Kurt responds by pressing their lips softly together. The nectar from the flowers makes Blaine’s tongue taste sweet, and Kurt can feel the blush spreading over his cheeks and ears just by thinking that. Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hip softly, pulling him closer, and Kurt doesn’t hide the soft sigh that escapes his lips. The sensation of just _Blaine_ makes Kurt’s hands and feet feel slightly cold despite the heat. Everything feels so good and right in that moment that Kurt doesn’t care about his dumb nerves, and he doesn’t care about the quickly approaching school year. 

He can tell it’s going to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Not too pleased with the writing in this but I had to get the idea down. I really wrote this for two reasons: I'm sad that school is starting and summer is ending, and I'm also sad that the rain washed away my honeysuckles before I could snag some. Ah well. I felt it was important to show Blaine struggling a little with mental illness, as the show hinted at it but didn't do it justice, so I hope it didn't bother anyone. Anyways, I wish everyone who's going back a lovely school year! You're going to be amazing :)


End file.
